Dark Elites
Category: GuildCategory: Rosal GuildsCategory: Mixed Alignment Guilds Note: This page is edited daily. Introduction The guild Dark Elites is a vast community in the Dofus fantasy world with over 70+ members, all who come on regularly each day. We were founded in late October of the year 2007. Since then we have built a thriving group of active players, where there's usually 10-28 members online at the same time. If that isn't enough, we're friendly, one of the the main factors we're known for. Unlike most guilds, guildies usually receive at least 5 welcomes each log in if not more, and, as a whole, Dark Elites continuously works to reach out to other guildies so as not to leave out. Guild Group Pic Description: A guild picture taken with 24 of our active guild members. Events We host several events, which include but are not limited to: Guild Tournaments, Guild Wars with our allied guilds (friendly guild fights), Afternoon Boost Events, Dungeon Fury Events, and so on. Most of our events also include 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prizes. We also host special events to help level up lower leveled guildies, encouraging high levels. Why host events? Events bring the guild together, forming tighter friendship bonds. Hunts We go on some hunts and dungeons, as well as the events mentioned earlier. In fact, our signature dungeon seems to be the Blop Dungeon. Ever since the dungeon was first introduced to the Dofus world, it quickly became a favorite among our guildies. Also, due to how active we are, there's never once that at least 1 guildy wouldn't want to do a hunt with you. Ask away and just might answer if I'm in a good mood. =) Some of us in the Blop Dungeon (L to R): Kasaboubou, Iceburg-Slim, Nanee-Bhu, non-guildy, Blasphemera, Titania-Erza, NPC, Fairy-Tail Mounts and Breeding Breeding is one of my greatest prides. We have 2 paddocks currently and will soon get a third. There are 6 active breeders in the guild.. myself(SweetAngel), Nanee-bhu, Blodmen, Angley-Arch, Squalito, and RainBloodyHell. 2 of which are advanced breeders: SweetAngel and Angley-Arch. We also have a special mount price discount for guild members that goes by rank. Furthermore, we reward 1 free Indigo or Ebony mount of choice to a guildy under special conditions. Angley-Arch has taken the pleasure of breeding Turquoise Mounts, a rare mount few breeders have the chance of creating. I'm always willing to mature a mount or breed one for a guild member free of cost if the mounts are provided. Guild Paddocks Unlike most guilds that have 7 or 6 mount paddocks, we have 2 beautiful 13+ mount paddocks and will soon get a 3rd 12+ mount paddock. The following is a description of the paddock, along with a picture. =) * 14 mount Cania Plains Paddock * 13 mount Edge of Brakmar Paddock Guild Houses We currently have no guild houses at the moment, but will get one or two some time soon. We will be getting a Profession house, if the leader and or guild members manage to make enough kama for the house. Ranks and Rights We go by an organized ranking system, which can be viewed here. It is divided into 5 color coded categories: Regular Ranks,Special Ranks, Negative Ranks, Ranks Undecided, and Ranks Not Used. Rights are not displayed. However, after each rank up, the guildy will receive one right. Rights may not be rewarded under special conditions (ex: the right may be strongly based on trust, and the guildy may not be known well enough to receive the right). Rights are taken seriously and are rewarded to those deserving. Our Guild Forums We have well organized guild forums up and running.. along with a professional Web Developer in the guild who will be making us an official website soon, complete with videos, an automatic profession updater, featured artwork, forums, music, event calender, and so on. Our current site is strictly forums however, but provides a chatting system, nice easy layout style, and over 30 various forum topics, including our complete guild rules and ranking system. Only some forum topics are provided for "guests" though. This is to protect the guild's privacy. Click here to visit our website. High Officers If you have any further questions, you may pm our trusted officers in the guild in-game. Leader: *SweetAngel Second in Commands: *Appono *Angley-Arch *Squalito *Toxin Treasurers *Pimptoxie *Khairy *Auden Joining Requirements We prefer those age 12 and over(Youngs players don't complain as much as older ones when I ban them.), though it is not required if you show yourself stupid enough. You must be level 40 and up to join. I ask new recruites what I call "introductory questions" in order to get to know their character and how they are. A majority of our members at Dark Elites are cruel and dishonest, but there are still some that are friendly and kind. The character of the person invited matters to us. We don't just invite anyone to our guild. Only those who we feel worthy may join. To fill out the form to join.. just click here. The form should be under the Recruitment section. Guests can post in that section. After you follow the directions and post, I will send you a pm in-game and decide from there.